Display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, etc. These display devices may include a touch sensing function capable of interacting with a user in addition to a function of displaying an image. With regard to the touch sensing function, when a user touches a screen by using a finger or a touch pen and writes letters or draws pictures, a display device senses a change such as pressure, a charge, light, etc. applied to the screen and obtains touch information such as whether an object touches the screen and a touch position. The display device may display an image based on the touch information.
However, when the display device includes a bent region, i.e. a curved region, there may be an increase in an error occurrence frequency with respect to sensing a touch in the curved region compared to a flat region.